Snow White and the Seven Magical Boys
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Fairy Tale AU, Prince Yumoto is the heir of the Kingdom of Hakone, two magic users in the court named Akihiko and Haruhiko are jealous of him, due to the heir's brother, King Gora. So, to get to Gora, the twins decide that the heir needs to go. YumotoxOC (Yumoto isn't called Snow White though lmao)


Summary: Fairy Tale AU, Prince Yumoto is the heir of the Kingdom of Hakone, two magic users in the court named Akihiko and Haruhiko are jealous of him, due to the heir's brother, King Gora. So, to get to Gora, the twins decide that the heir needs to go.

Paring: AraMoto (Aka YumotoxOC)

Prince Yumoto was a fair skinned, red eyed, blonde haired boy of the age of fifteen. He was the heir to the throne of Hakone, his big brother, Gora was the king. Yumoto stood beside his brother as he talked to two brothers named Akihiko and Haruhiko. The two were magic users and were very powerful in it.

The brothers glared at Yumoto when Gora turned away and Gora smiled, "Yumoto, why don't you go outside to gather flowers? We need some more."

"Okay!" Yumoto grinned and Gora replied, "Don't go too far! Oh, and why you're out, why not see if your maids need any help."

"Yes, an-chan!" Yumoto replied and grabbed a red cloak from one of his maids. He stopped and looked at her, "Do you need any help?"

"I do actually, before you go, your majesty do you mind to fetch water from the well?"

"Of course! I'll get that for you." He replied and ran out to the front of the palace.

He hummed to himself as he walked to the fountain. There were birds there and he smiled, "Hello again."

The birds chirped at the heir and Yumoto bent down to one. He smiled as it hopped onto his finger and he spoke, "We need to get water for my maid. Would you want to help me?"

The bird chirped again and Yumoto grinned, "How sweet!" He giggled and he walked over to the small well. "Did you know that you can have a wish come true in a wishing well?"

The birds walked over to him and Yumoto smiled, "You just have to hear your voice echoing and if you do, your wish is bound to come true."

The young prince looked down in the well as he spoke, "I wish for everyone to be happy and to be loved!" He smiled as it echoed and giggled, "Great! Now it should come true right?" He gasped as a man's face appeared in the water's reflection.

He shot back and fell back. "Oh!" He cried out and the man bent down beside him, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Who-who are you?" Yumoto gasped out and the man smiled, "My name is Araki."

"Araki?"

"Who are you?"

"Yumoto...um...I'm terribly sorry, I need to go!" Yumoto replied and Araki helped him stand up. "Yumoto, huh? Are you Prince Yumoto?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you're in luck, I'm nobility."

"Oh, how nice...but I need to go, so thank you."

"Can I see you again?" Araki asked and Yumoto turned red, "Sure..."

Araki smiled and Yumoto quickly grabbed water from the well. "Goodbye!" He spoke and quickly walked into the castle.

"That little brat." Haruhiko hissed, looking down at Yumoto who was next to a man with brown hair and purple eyes."Aki, we should get rid of him."

"How?"

"We'll send someone out to kill him and then we'll tell Gora-san that he ran away."

Akihiko smiled, "That's a great idea, Haru." He looked at a mirror, "We can enchant this mirror to watch him."

"Yes, I like that idea." Haruhiko smiled and he put a hand around his twin's shoulders. "Hopefully we'll get rid of him."

Yumoto smiled as he was picking flowers in the field for Gora. He picked up a red one and grinned. He gasped as he saw a baby bird on the ground and ran to it. "Are you lost?"

The bird chirped and jumped onto Yumoto's finger. "I'll help you find your family!" He looked up at a tree and saw a nest. "Oh!"

He began to climb up the tree and he was determined to give the bird back to its home.

The bird hopped off of his finger into the nest and Yumoto smiled, "How sweet..."

He slowly climbed off of the tree and smiled as he waved goodbye to the bird, "Bye! I'm glad I could help you!"

He giggled as he turned back to the front. He screamed as he saw a man holding a knife towards him.

The man stopped and slowly put the knife down, "I...I can't kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Your majesty, the twins your brother talks with want you dead! They're insanely jealous of you." The man spoke and Yumoto looked at him, "They...they are? What should I do?!"

"Run...run away, who knows what they will do to get to you."

"But...but my brother!"

"I'll tell him about you, I'll tell him to act along with the twins and say that you're still alive."

"Thank you..." Yumoto spoke, tears filling his eyes as he quickly ran away.

He ran into the woods completely blinded, he sobbed as he ran. Yumoto ran deep into the woods and he tripped on a tree branch and sobbed hard as he felt fear fill his body.

He gasped as someone poked his head. "Excuse me?"

Yumoto looked up and saw a man with blue hair and glasses. "Ye-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"No...my-my brother has two people working for him who want me dead." Yumoto explained and a boy with short light green hair gasped, "Senpai, is that Prince Yumoto?"

The glasses guy gasped as Yumoto rubbed his eyes, "I think so! Your majesty?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes?"

"My name is Atsushi. If you want, you can stay with Io and I, along with our friends."

"Oh...? I need to get to my brother though!"

"Yes, I know, but we'll wait until your brother has sent help for you."

Yumoto nodded and Atsushi helped him stand up, "Now, now, let me wipe those tears away."

Atsushi used a small cloth to wipe the tears away and Yumoto whimpered. "I want my brother."

"I understand." Atsushi smiled and Yumoto grabbed Atsushi's hand, "I'm also hungry."

"You're in luck, Prince Yumoto, we were just heading home to start."

"Mirror, show us the prince!" Akihiko demanded and Haruhiko gasped as Yumoto appeared, alive. He growled as Yumoto sat in a nice looking cottage, eating curry.

"Dadacha, what do we do?" Akihiko asked and a green flying squirrel appeared on his shoulder, "Aki-chan, look in your spell and potion book-dacha!"

Akihiko sighed as his brother grabbed a heavy spell book. "Haru, pick a good spell, I want this prince to die."

Haruhiko smiled as he flipped open to a page. "Aki, the best spells we have are sleeping deaths."

"Sleeping Deaths?"

"Well, it makes the person appear to be dead but they're actually asleep." Haruhiko explained, "It stops their breathing and pulse too."

Akihiko smirked, "Then he'll be buried alive?"

"Correct." Haruhiko laughed and he showed his brother the page in his book, "We can poison an apple with it and somehow trick the dumb brat to take a bite of it."

"Only one bite will do it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it."

Yumoto smiled as he sat beside Atsushi, he had now been introduced to the other people who lived there. Their names were: En, Ryuu, Kinshiro, Ibushi, and Akoya.

Yumoto enjoyed them, they were really supportive of trying to get him back home.

He looked at Ryuu, "How do you know if you're in love...?"

"Love, why?"

"Well, before I had to run away, I met a person...and they made my heart beat very fast." Yumoto explained and Ryuu and Akoya nodded, "You're totally in love, Fluffhead." Akoya smiled.

Yumoto gasped, "I am?"

Ryuu smiled, "Yeah you are!" He looked at Yumoto, "You need to find that person again then!"

"Oh, I don't know if I will...even though they said they'd see me again."

En walked in and looked at Yumoto, "Kid, Kinshiro wants to try to take you home."

"I'm not ready to...I wanted my brother to come for me."

"I know." Ibushi spoke, "But your majesty, people are worried for you."

"No, they think I'm dead." Yumoto replied, "The man who was told to kill me, told my brother to play along with the twins."

Io frowned, "Wait, so everyone in the kingdom but your brother, thinks you're dead?"

Yumoto nodded and looked down. "The twins are jealous of me for a weird reason. The man didn't say why though."

"How strange." Io replied and Atsushi sighed, "Prince Yumoto, tomorrow morning, we have to leave to go out into town, we all have jobs. Will you be okay?"

Yumoto nodded, "Of course!"

Atsushi smiled, "Good, now when we're gone, no answering the door. We don't want the twins to find you. I know they're magic users...which is dangerous."

En frowned and Yumoto yawned loudly, "I guess it's time for bed." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto looked at him, "No...I'm fine."

Ibushi shook his head, "If his majesty is tired, then you need to go to bed."

Akoya smiled up at Ibushi and Ryuu looked down, "Yeah, it's late."

Yumoto frowned and stood up as Atsushi spoke, "Come on, you need rest."

Haruhiko smiled as he held up a basket of apples, "Here, Aki. We can easily kill the prince with one of these."

"Well, Haru, we can't go ourselves, so I've decided on sending Dadacha to give him the apple." Akihiko replied as he took an apple from the top of the basket.

The older twin examined the apple and spoke, "No, no, this one won't do. We need a perfect one."

Haruhiko nodded and pulled out a red apple, "Here, this looks perfect, Aki."

Akihiko grabbed it and smiled, "Yes, it is. Haru, prepare the potion."

The younger twin walked over to a cauldron. He grabbed bottles and began to pour things in. Dadacha watched as Haruhiko tied the apple stem onto a string and slowly dipped it in as Akihiko began to speak in tongues.

Haruhiko smirked as he lifted the apple out. "Aki, the apple is ready..."

Akihiko laughed as he held it up. "Perfect," he looked at Dadacha, "Dadacha, take this to the prince."

"Yes, Aki-chan-dacha!"

The twins watched as Dadacha went away with poisoned apple, in a bag around Dadacha.

"Aki, we may have a problem."

"What?"

"Well, the spell does have an antidote..."

"What is it?"

"Um...true love's kiss."

Akihiko laughed, "Yeah, like that brat has a true love."

"True...but we need to watch ourselves."

Yumoto sighed as Atsushi began to go over the rules of being alone again.

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, I know. I won't answer the door nor will I let anyone in."

"Good." Atsushi smiled and hugged Yumoto, "Please stay safe, your majesty."

"I will...good luck today at work."

Atsushi thanked him and Yumoto watched as his new found friends walked off to work.

He went inside and looked at the food Atsushi left him for lunch. He sighed dreamily as he imagined Araki. He imagined those piercing violet eyes of his and his soft voice talking to him.

He gasped as he heard a cry from an animal. "Oh?" He gasped and saw a green squirrel on the windowsill. The squirrel was moaning in pain and it seemed to be hurt.

Yumoto bit his lip and opened the window and grabbed it. "Are you okay?"

The small animal looked up as Yumoto gave it some water. "Mr. Squirrel, are you okay?"

The squirrel sat up and smiled, "Thank you! My name is Dadacha, I'm a magic animal-dacha!"

Yumoto gasped, "What? That's amazing! What happened to you, Mr. Dadacha?"

Dadacha grinned, "I was being chased after by a cat-dacha."

"A cat? I love cats, well I love all animals. I'm so glad I could help you." Yumoto grinned and Dadacha replied, "Yes! In fact, I must give you something-dacha."

Yumoto shook his head, "Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to-dacha!"

Yumoto gasped as he pulled out a red apple from a small satchel.

"Here, this is a magic apple-dacha." Dadacha explained and smiled, "This apple can give you any wish in the world!"

"Oh? I-I'm not supposed to take food from strangers..."

"No, no, I'm an animal, not a person-dacha."

"True..." Yumoto replied and bit his lip as Dadacha smiled, "The apple can make your dreams come true."

"Really?! This apple could bring Araki-san to me?"

"Araki?"

"Yes! He's a man I met and I am in love with!"

"Yes! This apple can do that-dacha! It can help you and your Araki-san to end up together!"

Yumoto smiled, "Yes! I'll take it then."

Dadacha handed the young prince the apple and watched intently as Yumoto placed the apple to his lips.

Yumoto closed his eyes as he thought of what he wanted to happen. Dadacha muttered to himself, "Take a bite...come on-dacha..."

His eyes widened as the prince took a bite of it and Yumoto gasped, "Wait...I feel weird..."

Dadacha whispered to himself, "Aki-chan said first his breathing would slowly appear to stop..." He looked at Yumoto and asked, "Oh, what's wrong-dacha?"

"Everything...is blurry..." Yumoto gasped out and Dadacha smirked, "Now his pulse will stop and he will appear to be dead..." he whispered and looked up as Yumoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The prince's body went limp and he collapsed to the floor as the apple rolled away from his hand.

"Araki-san...huh? I'll warn the twins-dacha."

Akoya smiled as he went into the house first as the others followed. "Fluffhead?" He called, "Where are you?"

Akoya walked into the kitchen and saw Yumoto laying on the floor. He screamed loudly in fear, "What is this?!"

"Akoya, what's wrong?" Ibushi asked as Akoya ran out of the kitchen, "Fl-Flu-Fluffhead...!"

Atsushi raised an eyebrow, "What about Yumoto?"

"He-he's on the kitchen floor!"

"What?!" Atsushi cried and ran to the kitchen. He gasped as he saw Yumoto on the floor. "Yumoto!"

He bent down towards the heir and held him in his arms. "Yumoto, wake up...!"

Yumoto's head fell back into Atsushi's arms and Atsushi felt tears filling his eyes, "No...no...! He's cold, En-chan! En-chan!"

The other boys quickly came in and Ryuu gasped, "He's dead, isn't he, senpai!?"

En felt Yumoto's forehead and frowned, "His body is slightly warm still...he probably...you know, an hour or so ago."

"What?!" Io gasped and Atsushi looked at Yumoto, "Please wake up! I know you're still there, Yumoto!"

Io gasped as he saw an apple on the floor a few feet away from them. He picked it up and frowned, "There's a bite out of it."

Kinshiro took it from Io, "Let me see." he frowned as he examined it, "This must have been poisoned, but who would have given this to him?"

Ibushi gasped, "Wait, the twins! They want him dead!"

En growled, "There's no way they came here, they must have sent someone."

Atsushi gasped and looked down at the boy in his arms. "Why would someone want to kill a boy this young and innocent?"

"Atsushi, he's dead..." En spoke and Ryuu nodded, "Sorry, Kinugawa-senpai."

"No! He's not, magic users can't kill anyone, there has never been a spell for that." Atsushi replied and Kinshiro nodded, "He's right, they must have cursed him..."

"Mission complete, my twins!"

"The prince is dead!" Haruhiko laughed, "The dumb brat is asleep and will be buried alive!"

"Um...Aki-chan, Haru-chan, we may have a problem-dacha."

"What?"

"The prince is in love-dacha."

Haruhiko gasped, "No way..."

"We must stop him!"

"We don't even know an Araki!"

"Well, then we will go to the prince's resting place!"

Atsushi stroked Yumoto's hair after he was laid in a glass coffin. "I'm sorry..." he whispered and En placed an hand on Atsushi's as they closed the lid. "Don't worry, we'll find that guy Yumoto likes to help."

"We don't even know who that is!" Akoya frowned, "We're going to be executed! We let the heir get hurt and basically die!"

"Gero-kun! We aren't! The prince bit into a poisoned apple and he's not fully dead." Kinshiro hissed and Ibushi walked in quickly, "I have news from the town!"

"What is it?" Atsushi asked and Ibushi smiled, "A noble by the name of Keishi Araki has been seen, he has items for Prince Yumoto. In fact, I have seen him and have informed him about the prince."

Atsushi gasped, "So, he's coming here to see Prince Yumoto?"

"Yes."

Araki growled as he made his horse go faster. The twins had been following him, in fact, Haruhiko stopped him and tried to get him off.

Araki gasped as he rode his horse into the woods. His horse cried out as it ran into a branch. "Shh, Hiroyuki, it's okay. Keep going, boy. We need to get to Prince Yumoto."

The steed walked forward and Araki gasped as Akihiko appeared, "The prince is dead! Why are you going to him?"

"I want to see my beloved's body." Araki hissed and made Hiroyuki run off.

Akihiko growled and Haruhiko laughed, "Let him go, Aki, for we have Gora-san to love now."

"King Gora?" Akihiko asked, "I'm still sorry that your brother is gone now."

Gora sighed, "Yes, it's hard, but his memory will go on."

"Yes, but now you can love us!" Haruhiko smiled and Gora looked at them, "Oh? Well I'm marrying a violinist."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, you two."

Araki ran to the cottage and gasped as he saw the prince. "Excuse me! My name is Araki and I was told about Prince Yumoto."

"Yes," Atsushi replied, "He's here."

Araki frowned as he saw the pale face of the once lively prince. Ibushi opened the lid of the coffin and he watched as Araki stroked the cold face of the boy.

Atsushi gasped as Araki kissed the prince on the lips and the brown haired boy felt tears fill his eyes as he spoke, "Yeah, I think he's gone...you can close i-"

A yawn, "Ow...how long have I been asleep?"

"Prince Yumoto!" Ryuu cried and Araki gasped as Yumoto sat up. "Your majesty!"

"Araki-san!" Yumoto cried and wrapped his arms around Araki. "My wish came true! I took a bite of a magic apple, wishing for you to come to me!"

Araki smiled and Yumoto looked at his new friends, "Please come back home with me, my brother needs to know who saved me!"

En smiled, "We'd love to, your majesty."

"Please call me, Yumoto."

"Yumoto-kun..." Atsushi smiled and Yumoto ran to hug him after he was lifted out of the coffin. "Thank you so much...you're amazing, Atsushi-senpai!"

Araki smiled, "Yumoto, would you like to ride my horse to the castle?"

"Nah, my legs need to stretch out."

"An-chan!" Yumoto cried as he ran into his brother's arms, "An-chan I'm sorry that I ran away for a week!"

Gora hugged his little brother and smiled, "Don't worry, I knew you weren't dead...the man who was told to kill you told me everything."

"Good! An-chan, these seven guys helped keep me safe while I was away."

Gora smiled at the seven of them, "Thank you, you are all allowed to come by at anytime and stay over, in fact, tonight we will have a large dinner to celebrate!"

Yumoto smiled and Araki bowed to Gora, "Your majesty, I was the one who woke your brother up. In fact, I would like to marry him."

"You have my honor," Gora replied and Araki grinned, "Thank you."

"What about the twins, an-chan?"

"Oh?" Gora chuckled, "They're out helping your maids."

"This is terrible!" Akihiko screeched, "Gora-san is dating someone else!"

"Ugh! Don't worry, Aki, we'll come back for the next fairytale!"

"What? We're villains again?!"

"I never said that!" Haruhiko cried, "We'll get rid of the prince at his wedding!"

"Silence my twins-dacha! You're giving away your plans!"

"Oh...yeah..."

The two growled as they saw Yumoto with Gora. "We'll have Gora-san one day..."

"Get back to work!" A voice screeched, "You only have a day with us, so chop chop!"

Yumoto giggled as Araki kissed him slowly.

"Araki-kun, kiss me again, please..."

"I just did."

"I know...but I love you."

"I love you too...my dear Yumoto."

-Love is OVER!-


End file.
